1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to obstacle detectors and more particularly pertains to a vehicle obstacle monitoring system for use with a vehicle to alert a driver to a presence of an obstacle within a predetermined distance from the vehicle.
2. Description of the Prior Art
The use of obstacle detectors is known in the prior art. More specifically, obstacle detectors heretofore devised and utilized for the purpose of detecting obstacles proximate a vehicle are known to consist basically of familiar, expected and obvious structural configurations, notwithstanding the myriad of designs encompassed by the crowded prior art which have been developed for the fulfillment of countless objectives and requirements.
For example, an ultrasonic obstacle detector is illustrated in U.S. Pat. No. 5,059,946, which is sensitive to a selectively defined range for giving warning to a vehicle operator while backing. The device indicates visually an obstruction substantially out of range, close to range, and within range coupled with an in-range audio alarm giving an intermittent tone at a defined pulse rate. The rate of the audio alarm approaches non-pulsating as the objects approaches within 25 percent of the selected range. The detector is positioned towards a rear of the vehicle and generates an ultrasonic beam which encompasses objects anywhere in the range area adjacent to the vehicle's rear edge.
An obstacle detection system is disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 4,658,385, which has a sensor unit including a plurality of ultra-sonic transducers. The device sequentially changes the number of pulses provided to groups of transducers, thereby performing front-center sensing, front-right sensing, and front-left sensing. A microcomputer computes the distance data and position data of the obstacle in accordance with obtained timer data and sensing region data and supplies an appropriate output therefor.
Another patent of interest is U.S. Pat. No. 4,694,296, which describes a vehicle approach sensing apparatus capable of sensing a sudden approach of a succeeding vehicle and emitting an alarm, while being free from malfunction that may otherwise may be caused by the noise from the succeeding vehicle which has approached at a normal speed and stopped in the proximity. The sensing apparatus includes a transmitter disposed in a rear bumper of a vehicle for transmitting ultrasonic waves towards the succeeding vehicle and a receiver disposed in the rear bumper for receiving the ultrasonic waves reflected from the succeeding vehicle.
Other relevant patents include U.S. Pat. No. 4,980,869, and U.S. Pat. No. 5,045,856.
While these devices fulfill their respective, particular objectives and requirements, the aforementioned patents do not disclose a vehicle obstacle monitoring system for use with a vehicle to alert a driver to a presence of an obstacle within a predetermined distance from the vehicle which utilizes a signal generator and a plurality of signal receivers disposed around an exterior of the vehicle to detect a signal reflected from an object within the predetermined distance. Furthermore, none of the known prior art obstacle detectors include a cathode ray tube display monitor which displays a zone image encompassing the entire car and alerts a driver to the presence of an obstacle within the zone.
In these respects, the vehicle obstacle monitoring system according to the present invention substantially departs from the conventional concepts and designs of the prior art, and in so doing provides an apparatus primarily developed for the purpose of alerting a driver to a presence of an obstacle within a predetermined distance around a vehicle.